


wherever i can hear your voice

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soonyoung has to leave. It's not forever but it still doesn't make it easier
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	wherever i can hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spring fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179681) by Anonymous. 



> I literally fast forward like four years after spring fever and decided to start from there.

Soonyoung sighed as he folded his clothes into his suitcase, feeling unusually down for someone who was about to travel halfway across the world. The alpha was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear someone enter the room and startled when he felt arms wrap around his torso. He looked back to see Seokmin behind him, the omega resting his whole body against Soonyoung’s with his eyes closed.

“I thought you were with Minho?”

“I already put him to sleep, it was getting late.”

Soonyoung hummed in reply as he zipped up his suitcase and placed it in the corner of their room.

“Well that’s it,” he sighed, “I’m all packed for the girls’ tour. They must be so excited.”

“You don’t sound as excited though?” Seokmin questioned walking over to hug Soonyoung again this time from the front.

“I’m leaving you here alone,” Soonyoung muttered wrapping his arms around Seokmin and peppering kisses on the omega’s face and neck, “and it’s gonna be your birthday while I’m gone and I feel like a shitty alpha and husband.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Seokmin nuzzled at his scent gland trying to comfort his mate, “both of us knew that as the choreographer you would sometimes have to travel with the girls but at least your schedule won’t be as hectic as the managers’ so you can still call me.”

“I know, I’m just worried about leaving you,” Soonyoung grasped Seokmin’s hands tightly and looked his husband in his eyes, “will you and Minho be okay with me gone?”

“Yes Soonyoung,” Seokmin said with a smile on his face, “if we weren’t I wouldn’t let you leave.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, now let’s get to bed I’m tired and you have an early morning.”

•••

The next morning, Soonyoung drove to the company building with Seokmin next to him in the passenger seat and Minho sleeping in the back of the car as Seokmin would have to drive the car back to their house. Even though he was meant to be focusing on the road, Soonyoung couldn’t help worrying, tapping his finger anxiously on the steering wheel.

“Honey please don’t crash the car,” Seokmin said looking at the look on Soonyoung’s face.

“It’s just,” Soonyoung sighed once again, “are you sure you’ll be fine?”

“You’ve asked this a thousand times Soonyoung and the answer has always been yes. I’m starting to think you don’t trust me,” Seokmin chuckled playfully.

“It’s not that babe, it’s just this is the longest I’ve been away since Minho was born. Also every other time I’ve had to leave you usually cry at least once.”

“That was in the past! I’m a changed man now!”

“Whatever you say, honey,” Soonyoung smiled as he pulled up in front of the building where a lot of the staff and the girls were waiting.

The dancer got up from the car and went to pull his luggage from the boot of the car while Seokmin stood behind him holding a now awake Minho. Closing the boot, Soonyoung turned to Seokmin and pulled the omega in for one last kiss before pulling away and kissing his son on his forehead.

“I love you Lee Seokmin.”

“I love you Kwon Soonyoung.”

“And I love you too my little Minnie,” Soonyoung said tickling Minho and making the little one burst into cute little giggles.

“I’ll see you in 5 months,” Soonyoung said, waving at Seokmin as he joined the rest of the staff.

Seokmin waved back at his husband and some of the other staff and also lifted Minho’s hand to make the toddler wave at them. Quickly, he buckled Minho back into his car seat before getting into the driver’s seat of the car and starting it.

He drove home with the sounds of Minho’s babbling in the background as he watched his programmes on his tablet, occasionally laughing at something one of the characters did. When they reached their home, Seokmin was slightly surprised to see Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo there as he knew the trio would be coming over just not this early.

“Hey Seokmin,” Seungcheol said walking towards the car, “where’s my little Minnie?”

“Here Uncle Cherry! I’m here!” Minho squealed from the backseat, making Seungcheol and Jisoo coo as they helped the boy from his seat.

While his mates played with Minho, Jeonghan walked to where Seokmin was standing near the front door, trying to open it except his hands were shaking and he kept on fumbling the keys.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said softly, taking the keys from Seokmin and opening the door for him, “Is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Seokmin said walking through the door and straight into the kitchen, “Minho got up this morning with no trouble, Soonyoung will probably be at the airport by now boarding. The only thing to worry about is Minnie kicking up a fuss if he misses his dada for too long.”

“That’s not what I was talking about and you know it. Can you at least look at me Seokmin-ah?”

Seokmin was still facing the cupboard as if he was looking for something, but Jeonghan saw the way his hands trembled and could hear the hitching breaths that the younger was trying to hide. Turning around to look for his mates, Jeonghan gestured for them to take Minho somewhere else.

“Come on Minnie,” Jisoo said nudging the child towards the stairs, “me and Uncle Cherry want to see your room!”

“Oh yes,” Minho yelled in joy, “I got lots more toys from last time.”

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Seokmin turned around and threw himself into Jeonghan’s arms sobbing into the beta’s shoulder quietly. Jeonghan brushed the younger’s hair out of his face, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, talk to hyung Seokmin-ah.”

“It’s so stupid I’m sorry,” Seokmin said in between sniffles, “it’s just that this is the first time Soonyoung has had to leave since Minho was born and I know before Minho he used to leave for long periods of time but back then I just had to worry about my self.”

“And now?”

“And now I have to worry about myself and Minho and Soonyoung is always better with Minho than I am,” Seokmin moved back from Jeonghan so he was still in the older’s embrace but his head was no longer on his shoulder, “I’m just sensitive, you know that. Also sorry about your top hyung.”

“I own a washing machine Seokmin, don’t worry,” Jeonghan said with a playful eye roll, “and it’s fine to be sensitive especially since I’m 99% sure you were hiding all of this from Soonyoung to stop him from worrying.”

“I just didn’t want him to feel guilty. We both agreed that he should be able to pursue this career but every time he’s going I end up crying and making him feel bad.”

“I’m sure that after almost three years of being married and an extra three years of dating, Soonyoung has gotten used to your crying and everything else that comes with you,” Jeonghan said, passing Seokmin a tissue.

“I guess you’re right,” Seokmin took the tissue and wiped away his tears, sniffling one more time before smiling at Jeonghan, “thanks hyung.”

“It’s no problem Seokmin. Now let’s go see what your son and my husbands are up to.”

•••

Two months after Soonyoung went on tour with BVNDIT, Seokmin celebrated his birthday by looking after Hansol and Seungkwan’s daughter Jisu along with Minho. His friends had asked him if there was anything he wanted to do for his birthday but he had declined as it didn’t feel right to celebrate without Soonyoung so he instead offered to babysit so Hansol could do something for his birthday and simply because he didn’t want to think about Soonyoung otherwise he would just end up missing the older more than he already did.

Right now he was feeding Jisu and Minho while waiting for Hansol and Seungkwan to come back from whatever birthday celebration they had planned when his phone started ringing. When he picked it up and was met with excited shouting from the other end which made his ears ring before he put the phone next to his ear again.

“Mingyu you’ve probably made him deaf with all your shouting at this rate!”

“I’m sorry but this is just so cute!”

“What’s so cute?” Seokmin asked in confusion, glancing towards the kids occasionally to make sure they were fine.

“You seriously don’t know?” the other omega exclaimed causing Wonwoo to groan again, “Sorry. Just go check BVNDIT on whatever social media to see what Soonyoung did.”

“Wait, what did-” before Seokmin could finish his question, Mingyu had already ended the call and at the same time, the doorbell rang.

Seokmin went to open the door while opening Twitter on his phone to check what Mingyu was screaming about. 

“Hey hyung, how was Jisu?” Seungkwan asked as soon as the door opened.

“She was perfect, her and Minho played a lot,” Seokmin said briefly watching Hansol hug his daughter before going back to his phone, “have you heard anything about Soonyoung?”

“No,” the alpha answered furrowing his brows, “why did something happen?”

“What, something happened to Soonyoung-hyung?” Hansol asked from where he was sitting down with Jisu and Minho.

“I have no idea Mingyu was telling me to check on BVNDIT, the group he choreographs alongside but he never...”

Finally finding the video Mingyu was talking about, Seokmin pressed play and put the volume on after reading the caption, tears already welling in his eyes.  
The video started with all five girls on the stage waving at their fans who were cheering loudly. Soon though the cheers died down allowing them to talk.

“So guys,” Yiyeon, the leader of the group started, “As you know we had to travel long distances and to get here with you guys and we had to make certain scheduling decisions so that we could be here today.”

“But,” Songhee continued, “we’re not the only people who had to make sacrifices to be here today. Our choreographer Soonyoung actually had to miss his husband’s birthday to be here with us today.”

The entire crowd released a sound of sadness, some fans shouting encouragement and wishes as well.

“So we decided to all sing happy birthday for his husband, Seokmin!” Jungwoo exclaimed in excitement.

Everyone cheered once again waving their lightsticks, posters and banners around before falling to a hush getting ready to start singing when Simyeong gave the count.

“And a three, two one!”

By the time they had started singing, tears were already streaming down Seokmin’s face as he felt Seungkwan rub his back in comfort while Hansol watched over his shoulder with Jisu and Minho in his hands. When they had sung the last line of the song in the video, a burst of cheering emitted from the crowd once again making the omega laugh wetly.

“Look,” Minho suddenly said pointing his finger at the screen, “it’s dada, it’s dada!”

Sure enough, Soonyoung was in the video, crossing the stage to where the girls were and bowing down to the fans. Seungeun passed him the mic and gave him a thumbs up for him to start speaking.

“Thank you all for that I’m sure Seokmin will be so happy when he finds out about this,” there was scattered cheering which made Soonyoung laugh a little before continuing, “even though he hasn’t said anything, I’m sure he’s a bit upset since I’m not there but after this tour has ended and we’re back home I will make it up to him!”

“You have to Soonyoung-oppa,” Seungeun said, taking Simyeong’s microphone, “Seokmin deserves it.”

“You’re right Seungeun-ah, he does deserve it, which is why I want to say something. Seokmin, if you’re watching this I love you! I love you so much and I love our precious Minnie too!”

The entire concert venue screamed and shouted in encouragement as Soonyoung’s face was displayed on the big screen with his beaming face as he waved into the camera as if Seokmin was on the other side. Back at their home, Seokmin’s tears dropped onto his phone screen but instead of them being tears of sadness like the tears he shed when Soonyoung first left, they were tears of joy and love as he realised how lucky he was to have Soonyoung as a husband who could make him feel loved even if they were countries apart.


End file.
